User talk:CrazyWords
Welcome to my talk page! CrazyWords (talk) 01:09, January 21, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:416859#93|Collaborative Writing Project as PotM and Collaborative Writing Project Part 2 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Likferd (talk) 12:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC) In response to your question on Cleric's talk page We already have both of those categories - Category:PotM is Pasta of the Month and Category:Poetry is poetry. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:51, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Permission Hello, I believe I caught your message? I don't know if I'm late or not [ really hope i'm not ], but yes, you can use my pasta as a speech. You have my permission. TuggingaRhythm (talk) 15:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Signatures You unknowingly had this template around your sig when I looked at it in editor: ~~~~ This template nulls templates/signatures so they can be viewed. It could be a result of using visual editor as opposed to source mode when editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) M4R Hey CrazyWords. I noticed that recently you have been marking lots of articles for review. First of all, good work. Second, instead of simply adding the M4R category to an article, you should be adding at the top of the article. Where 'reason' you put the reason why you are marking the article. Also, instead of simply removing the previous categories, it would be better to also add something like this at the bottom of the article, so that admins can restore them once the article gets reviewed (if it isn't deleted): Where 'Something' you put the category name. Keep up the good work. MrDupin (talk) 18:29, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Showcase Hi CrazyWords. I came across your thread in the Writer's Showcase. Can you please break it up into two separate threads? The rules of the forum suggest you make a thread for each of your stories. Rules. Also, it is advised to use the template (see: template documentation). Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 12:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sure, I'd love that. I really do need to write, anyway, since I promised myself I would over Spring Break and got nothing done and it's over in a few days already. --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 21:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Great, thanks :) --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 23:07, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Marking Crazy, how did AGrim get 10/10 for English on his/her story and I only got 9/10? I am really confused about the marking, considering AGrim's story had more grammatical errors than mine did. (Not arguing that AGrim's story was really good, just confused about how you marked it) Natalo (talk) 02:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: You know, the story has a good portion of it done, but I'd have no idea how I'd actually get it to you before April 10th (which is when I think you said the whole thing is done). I'm a very slow writer and I've been slowly coming to terms with that fact about myself. You can just cancel me off of it if you really want to. But I will post the story up no matter what because I'm really enjoying writing it so far. --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 23:03, April 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: WARNING Never fear, I have it set up to where it will automatically send me an email whenever someone new comments on my blog. SnakeTongue237 (talk) 00:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Enhancing Your Skill To be absolutely honest, I would love to participate in a contest, but I'd rather wait until Summer if I were to enter one. I have school and work, which is what's getting in the way of writing more stuff/ slowing down the writing process. It would be better if I could wait until I had more freetime to write stuff with deadlines (such as contests). As of now, I can only really sacrifice my sleep to write due to school and a job, so I want to wait till a time when the majority of the pressure is off. It's my senior year of high school, and I don't want to lose any of my scholarships, so that's my priority at the moment. Thank you for the offer though ^^ If you plan to host more in the near future,I'll make sure to keep in touch and consider entering. Austin Bison (talk) 02:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Story Hey, Finished my latest Tobit story and would love it if you'd give it a read and leave some comments. Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:05, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:13, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:16, April 12, 2015 (UTC) M4R Hey, please don't add categories to articles which have been marked for review. We mark them for review to sort-of "quarantine" them & make it more difficult for people to find them while people work on improving them, and adding categories defeats the purposes. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC) K Thanks! --Welcome One And All! 12:05, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Editing I recently looked over some of the edits you made to The House Down the Road, and although some were correct, others were not. Some of the things you changed could have been left, such as changing 'toward' to 'towards'. Both of those are correct: it just depends on where you're from/personal preference. Another was changing punctuation in quotes. You changed a period to a comma and then added a period outside the quotes, but the original period was correct in that instance. A couple places you created two sentences out of a compound sentence when it worked fine as it was. A lot of what you did was correct, so we appreciate that: I just ask that you be sure what you're doing is correct. If you're not sure about the change you're making, just leave it and move on to the rest of the story (someone else will likely catch any issues you miss). You're making significant improvements in your writing, but I want to help you to continue your improvement. A good place to have bookmarked is the site's Style Guide so you can reference it if you're ever unsure (it's listed under the community tab and then under writing advice). Have a good one and keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 14:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I'll book mark it. --Welcome One And All! 15:43, April 13, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Hi. I saw that you said that The Ring Leader is a popular term for a circus. That's not what I meant. I meant that I made up that name for myself. As in I called myself that for reasons I'd rather not state on the internet. My wording was wrong and I'll try and fix that. Theringleader (talk) 17:51, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Theringleader RE: Oh, sorry. I'll restore it for you. Apologies | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :It's back now. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Sister of Tobit have arrived Hey, Newest Tobit story is up, please check out Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw and let me know what you think. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:43, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Writing Competition Would you be interested in participating in my writing competition? It's located on a blog. I would really appreciate it if you did. 01:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Note Meet the Cast cannot be nominated for PotM as it would have an unfair advantage with the authors voting and flooding the nominations. Tt was additionally featured on the homepage it return for not being able to be nominated. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:56, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Topic Your topic: Red Lights If you successfully finish your pasta, please post the link to the blog. P.S I have no negative feelings toward you. The fusion is rising, and they have no supplement. Despairing, I emerge, awaking the last generation.) 00:31, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: I don't think that's roleplaying. To me, it seems more like they're trying to spread the word about something they made inspired by the pasta. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:01, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Possible Reviews? Hey CrazyWords. I'm working on the pasta for the competetion, but I also wrote 2 other stories that I want to know if you can take a look at. Here are links to both of them. Walk With Me A Perfect Memory I would be very grateful if you could give me a bit of feedback on these stories. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Possible Reviews? Simply thanking you for reviewing "Walk With Me". I always appreciate well done criticism. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 02:58, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Under the Floorboards" Review I've written a review of "Under the Floorboards." I haven't posted it yet, since I want to send it to you first. My email is thedorkpool@aol.com Send me an email, and I'll send you the review. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:55, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks + Contest Pasta Date I'd simply like to thank you for not only reviewing "A Perfect Memory", but also leaving a comment on the "Writer's Showcase" of it that I had. I really appreciate your support of my work. Anyway, I'm simply letting you know that I should have my pasta done on Tuesday for the contest. Hopefully this works for you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:57, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Yes, it is a sequel, but it is a very indirect sequel. While reading the original can serve as an extra sort of preparation and a deeper understanding of exactly how the hallucination/threat works, it isn't required, as there is no direct connection or real continuation. Anyway, I might have it before Tuesday. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:13, April 20, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat Room BM Before the admin deleted it, I had a chance of reading it. It was a good read, I must say, with a nice sense of humor and dark undercurrents. I'm a bit confused why Empyreallnective deleted it, it was a work I would've rated 7.5/10. I actually enjoyed it. The fusion is rising, and they have no supplement. Despairing, I emerge, awaking the last generation. my page is up for deletion, and im ok with that. hey it would appear that you put the page i made "rant against cliches" up for deletion. im okay with that. to quote my page "i doubt this will stay up for long on the wikia". im just going to assume that i wrote something thats not allowed on the wikia. ill upload the rant somewhere else where im allowed, like trollpasta wiki. ( this might sound angry but im not angry) have a nice day. Colon1 (talk) 13:34, April 20, 2015 (UTC) feel free to delete the page. yeah i realized that it had to be a blog after. ive uploaded it (lack of better words) into a blog now so feel free to delete the origional page. Colon1 (talk) 13:46, April 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Because I said so. Also because it makes it harder to rate. The fusion is rising, and they have no supplement. Despairing, I emerge, awaking the last generation. 22:57, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Word Count Question My story for your competition may end up being longer than 2,000 words (by not too much, but still, longer). Therefore, I'd like to simply clarify that if I do go past 2,000 that no points will be deducted based on length. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:58, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you. Trust me, it wouldn't be incredibly long. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hey, thought I should let you know, the talk link in your signature is broken. You're currently linking to User talk:Crazywords, when you should be linking to User talk:CrazyWords. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:43, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi there CrazyWords. I have written a new pasta titled They Keep on Running Away. I need you to read it, and your opinion is needed. RuckusQuantum 21:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) A Review Request If you ever get the time, maybe you could stop by and give your opinion on this new rewrite of this prologue> The Last Day of October (Redone) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: An Offer Since no one else has bothered to remove the M4R tag/delete it yet, I just decided to go ahead and delete it. Sorry. Like I said, it's barely a poem. It rhymes, sure, and it sort of has meter, even if it is a bit awkward/inconsistent. I'm not a poetry guru, to be sure, but if I had to give you any advice on what you could do better in the future, it would be to work on your flow (the way you end every first line with a comma and every second line with a full-stop, not to mention the rhyme scheme, makes it way too choppy and repetitive for its own good) and to make sure you're showing, not just telling. The latter is especially important; poems rely heavily on imagery, symbols, metaphors, style, etc to convey a certain message - far more so than conventional stories. Even poems that tell a simple story shouldn't be so straight-forward (unless you're trying to be Dr. Seuss). Hope this helped. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for pointing that out. Underscorre already took care of it though. I wanted to point out something that Underscorre already mentioned above: your talk page signature is still broken. You need to edit the talk link in your signature because the "w" in your name needs to be capitalized. This will make it easier for people to get to your talk page when you message them. Thanks again for catching that story being in the wrong place. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 18:03, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Bad News You can post it there as long as you give me credit. Sure. Cyanwrites (talk) 06:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:04, April 24, 2015 (UTC)